<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's still skating ya'know! by Karnately</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095412">it's still skating ya'know!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnately/pseuds/Karnately'>Karnately</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Bisexual Hasegawa Langa, F/M, Flirting, French-Speaking Hasegawa Langa, Holding Hands, I'm a Dub Watcher, Racing, Rollerblades &amp; Rollerskates, Skateboarding, competitive skating, multi shot, pls don't come after me, urban skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnately/pseuds/Karnately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie and her big sister Adelaide move to Japan from France to live with their aunt and her wife after their mother dies. Adelaide is the coolest big sister ever and gets Sylvie into S, can she really taunt her way into the center of the skate scene? Addie seems to think she can, and usually her sister's confidence is enough to get Sylvie hype to go, but this time a pretty boy might be on the line. Could winning score her the chance to fall in love? (Langa is from Quebec so I'm assigning him French speaking ability for the drama lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Miya &amp; Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Original Female Character(s), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe &amp; Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's still skating ya'know!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“S” the hub for the skate scene in Okinawa, at least for those hardcore enough to take on the brutal track through an abandoned mine. Sylvie was not at all a skateboarder, but her older sister was, along with her many other badass talents. When Adelaide handed her the sticker and told her to put on the “special shoes” and meet her out front, Sylvie was confused to say the least. Her sister had tossed the helmet at her and gestured for her to hop on the motorbike. Now they were here, inside the arena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvie stared down the slope, the pavement was definitely smooth enough to skate down, she reached to pull off her helmet to get a better look but her sister put a hand on her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it on,” she said and her eyes seemed to glint with something mischievous in the low lighting “Give the boys a shock after you kick ass”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvie nodded, glad in that moment she’d worn a large enough hoodie that her figure was disguised almost completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There!” Adelaide pointed to a pale blue haired boy, “that's the up and coming skater, people are calling him ‘snow’ he's pretty good, there's no beef tonight so you can probably taunt him into focusing on you, draw attention to yourself, get the crowd curious about you.” she punctuated her sentence by giving the shorter girl a light shove to where ‘snow’ was chatting with another boy, a red-head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvie shoved her hands into her pockets and walked purposefully to the two–no three boys she caught sight of a much shorter boy hidden by the tall blue haired boy–once she was close enough she stopped, but did not say a word to the group. Instead she dropped into a crouch and pressed the switch in her boots to pop out the wheels. She swung her arms, shifting her momentum to help her stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roller blades?” the read haired boy muttered under his breath, obviously startled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvie had their attention, she cocked her head and did a lazy loop around the flat ground at the top of the track. Getting used to the feel of her skates on the cement. She pulled up next to the trio, settled into a racing stance, and waited. She heard the clack of one board hitting the ground, the smaller boy pushed forward taking the challenge, another, the red head. Sylvie waited a second more, </span>
  <b>clack</b>
  <span>, she pushed off, hard. She felt the world tear past her, she wanted to feel the wind in her hair, she’d missed this; she’d missed being able to propel herself like this, and Adelaide knew it without a doubt. She let out a small laugh muffled by the helmet enough that no one would be able to hear it. She glanced to her right, she was keeping pretty good pace with ‘snow’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>time to kick it up </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought shifting her weight and setting herself into a triple spin on the straight-away, using it to gain momentum for the next turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around, skating backwards, the boy was looking right at her–he copied her pulling into a tight spin and shoving at the ground to catch up to her– she turned back around, she wanted to beat him, wanted to win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the factory, she saw the stairs, Sylvie knew how to deal with them but they were still intimidating. ‘Snow’ was ahead of her, she had to get around him if she wanted to keep a lead down the stairs. She launched up onto the handrail and slid past him, winking at his shocked expression though he couldn’t see her face. She hopped off the rail and faced the boy, taking the stairs backwards, quick as she could manage. She heard the audience’s shock, they weren’t used to roller skaters on their course. ‘Snow’ took the railing down the stairs. Sylvie hit solid floor and turned around trying to regain the speed she’d lost on the stairs, she crossed the symbol on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tie. They’d crossed the finish mark at exactly the same time. She slid down to a crouch and sat down on the ground, panting. She was hot and she really wanted to take off the motorcycle helmet, but she couldn’t, not until she’d beat this ‘snow’ in a real race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good” the blue haired boy smiled at her “I’m Langa,” he said offering her his hand, Sylvie reached up and let him pull her to her feet “who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head to the side and rolled directly into his face, staring into his eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>they were blue?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his face only a few inches from touching her helmet. He kept his face completely neutral, completely unflustered, she shoved him lightly and drifted backwards slowly bringing a finger to the front of her face. After a second he nodded slowly .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I challenge you.” he said it firmly, getting the message completely. “And if I win I want to see your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvie nodded skating backwards lingering for just a moment before turning and skating to where her sister was waiting for her with her bike.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>give me ideas for what folks start to call Sylvie, (her helmet and skates are black with gold and orange wheels/accents btw. if that helps)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>